


Wash Day

by BrooklynBridgesFallingDown



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Domestic Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/pseuds/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown
Summary: Reader is feeling lazy after washing her hair, good thing Bucky is willing to help her out. This is my first time writing (let alone posting) So please be nice to me!





	Wash Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice to me! I wrote the because I personally struggle with wash day laziness lol.

I just got out the shower after washing my hair. My arms are killing me from training earlier that day but my hair was screaming for a good deep conditioning. Now I have to twist my hair up and I am dreading the idea. 

I slumped down the hall to the living room to see Bucky on the couch watching some documentary. Throwing my towel on Bucky’s lap, I lay down face first mumbling. “What’s was that doll?” He chuckles while turning my head to hear me clearer. “I said will you twist my hair for me? My arms hurt and I’m tired.”

“Of course, babydoll. Go ahead and get your stuff and get comfortable.” I leaned up and kissed his lips before running to the room to get my things. When I come back, I sit on the floor in between his legs and grab the remote. “Could I please watch the SpongeBob movie?”

“You can but only if you quote the whole movie for me” We both laugh and fall into routine. 

He looks at her with pure adoration as she tries to contain her body while belting the songs. They both live for moments like these in between all of the stress of missions and training. “You know I love you so much baby girl. I love doing your beautiful hair, and watching you quote your favorite shows.”

“I love you too Bucky bear, thank you for taking care of me.” He finished just in time for me to jump up and sing Goofy Goober Rock and really give him a show.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
